


Of Course

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Girls! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Love Confessions, happy first engirls fic ever day, i dunno what else to tag this as hm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Mitsuru-chan I….”
A breath.
“I love you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! i love mitsuchizu so much and nhhd... if somebodys reading this a few years down the road and they wonder why its so ooc... back in my day we had to have a kanji dictionary and a lot of time to spare to read engirls stories
> 
> also i do not condone mitsuru joking around with chizuru saying she loves her in canon -_- frick u mitsuru

“Mitsuru-chan I….”

A breath.

“I love you.”

 

Her hands clutched the letter, shaking, begging Mitsuru to take the note with her actions. She didn’t dare look up, afraid of what might meet her. Maybe she would hate her? Laugh it off? Maybe she would think something like this was silly, taking a scene from a play she’s working on to confess?

 

“Chizuru-san, I..”

 

She knew it. She’d messed up everything. A single tear dripped down her face, and she let go of the letter to wipe it. Rejection wasn’t new to her- she’d experienced it with Anzu a few years back, and Mitsuru a few times jokingly before, so why did it still hurt so bad?

 

In fact, why had she confessed in the first place? Mitsuru was kind to everybody, it wasn’t as if she was anything special to her. The sheer willpower that it took to hold back her tears shattered and she began to sob.

 

“I’m.. sorry Mitsuru-chan…”

 

A hand on her head began rubbing gentle circles. Her pink hair was slightly getting messed up, but she already made a fool of herself anyway, why stop there? 

 

The hand slowly made it’s way down to her cheek, stroking it a moment and wiping a tear with her thumb before it made it to her chin and pulled it up to face the other girl’s. Mitsuru had a few tears running down her face, a soft smile emerging. Chizuru thought she had never looked more beautiful, even with a tear-streaked face and slightly puffy eyes, she was still perfect.

 

“Chizuru-san, may I please kiss you?”

 

Her heart ceased beating for a moment, face turning red as the tears stopped. Her eyes darted around Mitsuru’s face, looking for a smile or anything that indicated she was teasing.

 

“What?” Her fear turned to confusion. “Mitsuru-chan, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want you to feel like you had any obligations!”

 

Her eyes darted around and her chin slid away from Mitsuru’s grasp, hoping for a distraction to get her out of this situation. She knew that this was just a joke as it’s always played off as, Mitsuru going to change the subject in a few moments and pretend this whole thing never happened. She needed to get away, maybe go cry somewhere some more, but Mitsuru’s grip on her wrist kept her close.

 

“Mitsuru-chan, please…I need to go.”

 

The tears welled up in her eyelids again, betraying her when she needed to play it cool. She was unbothered, unbothered, though the way her voice cracked said something different.

 

The hand on Chizuru’s wrist slowly dropped, instead Mitsuru’s arms coming up to wrap around Chizuru, keeping her locked in place from where she was trying to escape. The letter had fallen to the floor sometime before, forgotten in the midst of all that had happened. Chizuru rested her head on the other girl’s chest, breathing in the scent of a mixture of her just-washed uniform and another springy accent she assumed to be the perfume she was wearing.

 

“Chizuru-san I.. really love you.” Mitsuru’s voice sounded nervous, yet serious and determined to get what she needed to say out. “I don’t quite know if you think I’m joking again or anything but..” She paused, going to try to get Chizuru to look at her again, but she did this on her own accord. 

 

Gold eyes met green, and in this moment Chizuru thought that ah, this was it. This is what the countless love scenes she’d read about felt like when happening to you. Time seemed to still as they stared into eachother’s eyes, studying each other like they were never going to see the other’s eyes again.

 

“Chizuru-san.”

 

A whisper.

 

“May I please kiss you?”

 

A giggle.

 

“Of course, Mitsuru-chan.”


End file.
